Katie
Katie was a witch who worked in the Jardin Gris voodoo shop. She was in a romantic relationship with Thierry Vanchure, a vampire and helped him work his way up the ranks and stay in Marcel's good graces by giving him information about the witches. It was her love for Thierry that ultimately led to her death. Early History She was presumably born in New Orleans, and was a practicing witch in the French Quarter coven. At some point, she fell in love with Thierry and carried out a relationship with him, one that was very complicated due to the growing tension between the vampires and the witches in the city. She eventually became an informant for him in an effort to maintain Marcel's support of their relationship. She also ran a voodoo shop in the French Quarter. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In House of the Rising Son, Hayley, who was desperate to end her pregnancy so she could flee the Quarter, bought wolfsbane from Katie's shop to help induce an abortion. Katie then calls Thierry and passes on the tip that a werewolf is staying in the French Quarter so he could gain more points from Marcel. In Tangled Up In Blue, Sophie and the Mikaelson siblings learn that she was the mole in the French Quarter coven who was passing on information about the witches to the vampires. Klaus then devises a plan to manipulate her into using magic at the same time that Sophie is performing a locator spell, so they can find Elijah without alerting Davina and Marcel that they were doing so. Katie is attacked by a compelled vampire which forced Thierry to have to kill him in order to save her, which breaks Marcel's most important rule. Knowing that he would be punished for his crime, Katie used powerful magic to save Thierry from Marcel's rage and had weakened Marcel to the point where she was almost able to kill him. Before she had the chance to do it, Klaus snapped her neck in an effort to gain Marcel's trust. Personality Katie's personality was very kind and loyal. She was willing to fight for and die for the man she loved. She was very trusting of her fellow witches, which ultimately led to her downfall and subsequent death. Physical Appearance Katie was a beautiful young woman of Creole descent and had a petite build. She had curly dark hair and warm brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Katie single-handedly went against multiple Vampires in Marcel's Army, including Marcel, causing the lot of them to fall to the ground in pain at once and causing the street lights to blow-up in the process. This was because she channeled the powers of her Ancestors after Sophie tricked her into going after Marcel for Thierry's well-being. She could have also been able to easily kill Marcel; however, Davina was able to give him magical resistance that helped him withstand Katie's power long enough for Klaus to snap her neck thus killing her. Weaknesses Katie possessed the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season One *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (Death) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (Mentioned) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (Mentioned) Name *'Katie' is the English short form of Katherine (Pure).http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katie Trivia *In Tangled Up In Blue, it was revealed she was in love with Thierry. He is also the one she called to inform him of a werewolf in the French Quarter. Gallery Katiesophie.jpg Katie TO 1x02.jpg Katie 2 TO 1x02.jpg Katie 3 TO 1x02.jpg Katie 4 TO 1x02.jpg Katie TO 1x03.jpg Katie 2 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah interrogates Katie Katie 3 TO 1x03.jpg Katie 4 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry and Katie Katie 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie is attacked Katie 6 TO 1x03.jpg Katie 7 TO 1x03.jpg Katie 8 TO 1x03.jpg Sophie and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie and Katie in Lafayette Cemetery Sophie and Katie 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Sophie and Katie invoking the ancestors Katie 9 TO 1x03.jpg Katie 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Katie takes on the Vampires Katie 11 TO 1x03.jpg Katie 12 TO 1x03.jpg Katie 13 TO 1x03.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased